<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not That Bad by Harper44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598337">Not That Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44'>Harper44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Link, Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Rhett, Dom Link, Knotting, M/M, Sub Rhett, Top Link, handjobs, omega rhett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett McLaughlin spends most of his time traveling and exploring new places. As winter approaches, he gets a job for a few months helping alphas through their ruts. It'll be easy, emotionless. That is until he meets a particular alpha...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You're Eager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/gifts">sohox</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett doesn’t look like your stereotypical omega and he uses that to his advantage. He’s tall and buff enough to keep the alphas away when he’s in heat and that’s how he’s been able to travel North America. He moves around the most in the spring and summer months, but as temperatures drop, he figures it’s time he finds a place to stay for the winter. </p><p>Scrolling through some job listings online, a high salary catches his eye, so he looks further into it. There’s a reason it pays so much. He would be employed to help alphas through their ruts. It’s two towns over and they even offer housing to their employees who come on full-time. After looking at the website for a few minutes, he scrolls on. By the end of the afternoon, however, he can’t get that salary out of his head. Working there for a few months would set him up for the next year. He tries to pick odd jobs that he enjoys, but a lot of times it comes down to the money. If he did this, he could practically volunteer for a while, maybe catch a plane to another part of the country. After considering it thoroughly, he sends in an application. How hard could it be to give a few hand jobs and get fucked a few times? </p><p>He gets a call the next day that they want him to come in for an interview. As it turns out, not many males apply. He would have a specific appeal to certain alphas and the company wants to hire him right away. Rhett gives it a week, gives himself a week, to spend some time exploring the towns in the area and mulling over his decision. The place seems like they take good care of their employees and he was informed of the strict rules alphas are under when they hire an omega. Ultimately, he decides it won’t be that bad. For three months he won’t have to worry about where he sleeps and he’ll be paid enough that he won’t have to worry about eating either. Besides, though he knows some of them won’t be great, he’ll probably get fucked pretty good. </p><p>Mrs. Gloria, the owner of the small apartment complex where he’ll be living, is delighted to meet him. “You just let me know if you ever need anything, honey,” she says after showing him his new place, “Stay safe and smart. I know some of the alphas who will take interest in you and they’re good people.” She leaves him with a reassuring smile and Rhett finally drops his backpack in the middle of the living room to go take a shower. </p><p>His first client arrives the next night. He’s booked to stay with him for two days. Though a little tentative at first, he’s a good lover. Rhett expected it to be a lot more rough, and he figures he’ll get that from some, but for his first time, it wasn’t so bad. He’s given anywhere from a day to a week between clients. It’s easy to get into a rhythm. As clearly stated in the contract he signed, he isn’t allowed to take clients during his heat, so he lets his boss know when it starts and suffers through it alone like he usually does. </p><p>One and a half months down out of three, Rhett’s feeling good and he could almost say he’s enjoying the job. On his off days, he spends time in town exploring and doing things he would usually do when he’s travelling. He finds the best places to eat and people watch bundled up against the cold. </p><p>This particular night, he sighs as he enters his apartment, dropping his coat. He has a message from his boss letting him know he has a new client booked for tomorrow evening and the two days after that. He sends back that he’s got it and then sniffs his armpit, nose wrinkling at the initial smell because he needs a shower, but then he tries to detect his underlying odor. His heat isn’t far off so he knows he’ll already be smelling great to an alpha, but he decides he’ll be fine for three more days. </p><p>He spends the next day mentally decompressing. The last alpha he serviced was a fierce woman who liked it all kinds of rough and Rhett enjoyed it more than he thought he would. He doesn’t know what to expect from this Charles Neal who, like his other clients, has specifically selected him for this. Some alphas are more appealing than others, and occasionally just their scent gets him hot from when they arrive. He hasn’t had many of those, so he’s hoping for an alpha who’s a little more instinctually appealing this time. </p><p>There’s a knock on the door and Rhett takes a deep breath as he stands, composing himself and then pulling it open. Immediately, his nose is full of alpha and he can practically feel his pupils dilate as he takes in the man in front of him. He looks to be in his late 30s like Rhett and he’s a decent height. There’s a streak of grey in his hair that gives him an elegant maturity. Salt and pepper scruff covers his strong jaw and he has broad shoulders that look somewhat muscular under his tight t-shirt. What surprises Rhett the most are his eyes. They’re dark blue and sharp, intimidating in a way that Rhett’s height can’t be. Those eyes sweep over him in a calculated way before his nice lips lift in a smirk and he sticks out his hand. “Link Neal,” he says as his long fingers curl around Rhett’s palm, slightly shaky, yet sure. </p><p>“Rhett McLaughlin,” Rhett says with an exhale before letting go and stepping back, “Please, come in.” Link silently observes the space, stepping over to the couch and dropping his bag before taking a seat. “Anything to drink?” Rhett asks, heading to the kitchen. </p><p>“Water’d be fine, thank you,” Link says, propping his ankle on his knee. “Your scent is pretty strong. I’m not supposed to have you during your heat,” Link says, taking a glass from Rhett.</p><p>“I’m close, but I have a few days,” he assures him, sitting in the middle of the couch, not crowding Link, but making himself available. “I haven’t been doing this long. I never really know how to start,” Rhett admits with a grin, hoping to ease into a relaxed atmosphere. </p><p>Link sets his water down and puts his full attention on Rhett who already feels his ears turning red. There’s something different about this man and he intends to enjoy it to its full extent over the next two days. The alpha tilts his head to the side, eyes following Rhett’s movements when he also puts his glass down. “The way I’d do it,” Link says, dragging his hand up the inside of Rhett’s thigh, “Is maybe a little touching, a little kissing. Let me prove to you that I’m not just a wild animal.” He grins, lopsided, pointy canine peeking out. Rhett feels his blush spread up his neck. He’s been having sex with people every few days for a month and a half now, so why does this man suddenly make him feel like he’s being romanced? </p><p>He leans in closer, intense eyes flitting to his lips and hand rising higher. “You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen, Rhett, so if I can hold out long enough, I’d have to appreciate this body of yours until I can’t stand it. Then I’ll fuck you ‘til you forget your name.” Rhett breathes in deeply, filling his lungs with Link’s delectable scent. He’s been told all kinds of things by alphas before that he tends to dismiss, but for some reason, Link’s words wedge themselves into his mind and make him feel appreciated and incredibly turned on. His breath gets caught in his throat when Link drags his thumb slowly over the bulge in his jeans, eyes locked onto Rhett’s, taking in every detail of his reaction. </p><p>“Tell me if I need to stop at any time, omega,” Link murmurs before leaning in and capturing his lips. He doesn’t stop touching his dick lightly through his pants and his other hand comes up to cup Rhett’s jaw, fingers tangling in his beard. It takes Rhett’s brain a few moments to catch up and make him slide a hand up to Link’s shoulder, the other finding his thigh. Link bites at his bottom lip, drawing a quiet moan from Rhett. The bearded man feels him smirk against his mouth at the accomplishment and he easily opens up to receive Link’s tongue. </p><p>“God, your scent is driving me crazy,” Link murmurs as he noses down Rhett’s neck, taking a deep inhale. Rhett moans a vague agreement as he shifts up to his knees and straddles Link’s lap, hands at the back of his neck and in his hair. Nibbling at the skin just above his shirt collar, Link’s hands drop to his hips and sneak under his shirt, sliding up his body and making him groan, “Fuckin’ perfect.” His bulge is pressing hard and hot against Rhett’s backside, hips already thrusting up gently. Desperate to have that mouth on him, Rhett takes his own shirt off, hand at the back of Link’s neck urging him down. “You’re eager,” Link shoots a smirk up at him. One of his hands comes up to twist a nipple and the other drops to his crotch, squeezing Rhett through his jeans. </p><p>“Gonna fuck you just like this,” Link promises, working open Rhett’s fly. The taller man does the same for his partner, breathing in sharply when he’s presented with Link’s cock contained only by the thin fabric of his underwear. Link pushes Rhett’s pants and underwear down as far as he can in this position and quickly takes Rhett’s dick in hand, reaching up to pull him in for a messy kiss. Rhett moans into his mouth, thrusting shallowly into his hand and making sure Link’s bulge gets some friction. “Get these off,” Link growls, pushing at the fabric at his hips. Rhett stands and struggles to get out of his pants, making Link chuckle as he lifts his hips to free himself. Finally, Rhett’s back in his lap, licking his lips as he looks down at Link’s impressive erection. </p><p>Link smirks as he sees the movement, palming Rhett’s ass and tilting his chin back to ask for another kiss. “Maybe later, baby,” he whispers against Rhett’s lips. Nodding, Rhett moans as Link’s hand moves down and a curious finger teases at his hole. “Mm, already so wet for me, fuck,” Link says, pressing in up to the first knuckle. Head falling to Link’s shoulder, Rhett whimpers when he adds a second finger, barely needing to do any stretching because he had Rhett turned on from the moment he opened the door. </p><p>“Want you to fuck me, alpha,” Rhett moans against his jaw, breathing in his scent and kissing his neck. Link shudders, growling deep in his throat and grabbing Rhett by the hips to pull him closer, reaching around his thigh to pump himself and then press against his hole. Rhett whines as he sinks in, the slight burn feeling somewhere near euphoric. He keeps thinking he’s taken all Link can give, but he just keeps pushing. “Fuck,” Rhett moans once he’s fully seated, “Can feel you in my stomach.”</p><p>Link chuckles, starting to grind his hips, “You’re gonna feel me everywhere by the end of this.” With surprising strength, Link takes hold of his waist and lifts him up enough to slam back in, making Rhett positively scream. </p><p>“Oh, good fucking-fuck,” Rhett groans, getting into a rhythm to fuck himself on Link’s dick, head thrown back and hands braced on his shoulders. </p><p>Link thrusts up into him with force, mumbling, “You take me so fuckin’ good, baby, fuck, you’re so tight.” Rhett looks down at him, taking in the hair sticking to his forehead and the way the muscles in his neck are tense with the strain of what they’re doing. His glasses are sliding down his nose and his plump bottom lip is caught between his teeth. He opens his eyes and catches Rhett staring, smirk pulling at his mouth. </p><p>Pulling Rhett down for a harsh kiss, somehow his hips work harder, and Rhett gasps, whimpering, “Fuck, Link, fuck fuck fuck…” He could swear he feels him in his throat. Whines and moans pouring from his lips, he starts to feel Link slow down, thrusts becoming more difficult. When he swears it’s not going to go back in, Link pushes one more time, knot swelling inside of Rhett. He grinds slowly, shifting until Rhett calls out, “Right there, oh fuck, right there!”</p><p>“You gonna come for me, baby?” Link asks, “Show me how good I fucked you?” He wraps a hand around Rhett’s cock, stroking in time with the rhythm of his hips, dipping down to fondle his balls. </p><p>Rhett gasps in surprise when he drags a finger along his rim where they’re connected before he switches back to stroking him. “Ah, Link,” Rhett moans, grinding down harder and pushing up into his hand. The man underneath him leans forward to suck a nipple into his mouth, making Rhett cry out. Hand in the back of Link’s hair, his back arches and he cums all the way up to Link’s chin, gripping his shoulders and gasping out curses. Link groans as Rhett’s body spasms around him, forehead falling forward to his chest as he pumps Rhett full of his cum. </p><p>“Good lord,” Link breathes hot against his skin, hands smoothing up Rhett’s back and encouraging him to lean forward, head resting on his shoulder. </p><p>“Mhm,” Rhett agrees, smiling blissfully into his neck. These next two days aren’t going to be that bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think a shower’s in order,” Link mumbles against Rhett’s shoulder, pressing light kisses to it. The bigger man takes a deep breath and sits up, groaning as Link’s dick slides out of his ass. He grabs his clothes from the floor, noticing Link do the same as he grabs his bag and they step into the bedroom. Taking his clothes to the hamper, Rhett says, “Make yourself at home.”</p><p>“You say that like I haven’t already,” Link smirks, smacking his ass on the way into the bathroom. Rhett chuckles, grabbing towels and not even bothering to get extra clothes. He definitely won’t be putting pants on again for the next two days. He drops the towels on the toilet seat and steps up behind Link who’s getting the water warm. The man had removed his shirt, so Rhett brushes his fingers down a defined back, thinking about how he can’t wait to dig his nails into it. "Nice shower and tub for the size of the place," Link comments as he steps under the water.</p><p>Rhett follows, saying, "Well, they know what'll be going on in here. Same reason for the large bed."</p><p>"That must be really nice for a big guy like you," Link says, eyes falling closed as Rhett takes it upon himself to shampoo his hair. </p><p>"Tell me about it. Particularly great cause I travel a lot, so I'm usually in small beds," Rhett says, watching the way Link's shoulders slowly relax. He guides him back under the spray to rinse his hair. Next, he grabs the body wash, a glance south telling him he doesn't need to be as thorough with this part. Link has a fantastic body. He’s gotten familiar with all kinds of bodies recently and they’ve all been nice in different ways, but Link has to take the cake in regards to his preferences. He runs his hands down his sides, gently over the spaces between his ribs and the dip of his waist, thumbs pressing lightly into the creases of his thighs as Rhett drops to his knees. </p><p>The alpha’s fingers take residence in his hair as he looks down at Rhett, eyes dark and mouth open as Rhett circles his tongue around the tip. “Fuck, you’re pretty,” Link sighs as he takes the head in his mouth and sucks. “Yeah, suck my cock,” Link growls, fingers tightening in Rhett’s hair as he takes him down further. His hips start to thrust, so Rhett opens his throat and wraps his hands around the backs of his thighs, bobbing his head. “Damn, Rhett,” Link moans, abs clenching as he tilts his head back under the spray. Hollowing his cheeks, Rhett wraps a hand around the part his mouth doesn’t reach, feeling it start to swell. </p><p>Link groans, stepping forward a little and bracing as he forces Rhett down further, causing him to choke on it. He glances up, tears leaking from his eyes and mixing with the shower water. Link meets his eyes, gaze full of lust, but there’s an alertness and attention there that Rhett didn’t expect to see. Instantly, he feels safer, swallowing around his dick and willingly taking him deeper even though he gags. Link thrusts in and out of his mouth, stuttering through a stream of curses. “Damnit, fuck, gonna come, baby,” Link gasps. He doesn’t stop Rhett from moving back a bit, letting lose a groan himself as Link fills his mouth with cum. He looks up again, searching out Link’s lidded eyes before swallowing and pulling off. “Fuck,” Link sighs. He steps back and grabs Rhett’s hand to help him up. Surprising Rhett, he pulls him down for a sweet kiss, dipping his tongue in to taste himself. He looks into Rhett’s eyes for a tense moment after pulling back before squeezing his arm and stepping out of the shower. </p><p>Rhett closes his eyes and takes a second to breathe, letting the warm water wash over his shoulders. He’s given plenty of blowjobs, gotten fucked plenty of times, especially recently, so why does this time feel so different? He takes in a deep breath, Link’s lingering scent making him feel ready for another round. </p><p>When he emerges from the bathroom, he’s presented with the gorgeous sight of naked Link sprawled out on the bed, hair fluffy and soft from the shower, lazily jerking himself. “Throat okay?” he asks, gaze flicking up to Rhett’s as he settles on the bed beside him. </p><p>“Yeah, thanks for asking,” Rhett says, light blush tinting his cheeks. He drags a hand down Link’s chest, teasingly appreciating his tan body. He moves a little closer, pressing his lips to Link’s collar bones and whispering, “Damn, you’re attractive.” </p><p>A broken moan falls from Link’s smiling lips and his hand speeds up, “Thank you, but honestly have you looked in a mirror, baby? Fuckin’ gorgeous.” Rhett smiles and just kisses up his neck. “And shy too? But you were so confident earlier,” Link teases, breath hitching when Rhett takes a nipple in his mouth. “God, I wanna fuck you again,” Link says, inhaling sharply and thrusting up into his fist. </p><p>“That’s what I’m here for, alpha,” Rhett husks in his ear, moving back just in time to watch Link’s back arch off the bed, mouth falling open at the feeling of his orgasm, low growl pushed from his lungs. He relaxes into the mattress, eyes half open, sighing out another moan as Rhett leans down and licks the cum off his hand and stomach. Link runs gentle fingers through his hair, causing Rhett to close his eyes in contentment and rest his cheek on Link’s chest. </p><p>“You’re cute,” Link says with a grin. </p><p>“I don’t hear that one often,” Rhett replies, turning his head to press a kiss to his skin before moving up to lay beside him again. </p><p>Link’s fingers run lazily up and down his arm and he says, “Well, you should. You said you travel?”</p><p>“Yeah, I got a degree in engineering, but I didn’t feel like settling down when I was done with school, so I took off. Been seeing the country for years now, picking up odd jobs, meeting all kinds of people. Kind of got addicted to it, I guess. Seems too scary to stop at this point,” Rhett explains, surprising himself with his own vulnerability.</p><p>“How long are you here?”</p><p>“Probably another month and a half,” Rhett says. Silence hangs in the air, Link’s fingers still moving softly, until Rhett says, “I’m not foolish enough to assume all my clients are single, but if I may ask, are you?”</p><p>Link laughs and rolls to his side so he can look at Rhett, “Yeah, I am. Doing this kind of thing while not single isn’t really my style. But I would much rather have someone beautiful as you rather than my right hand when I’m this horny for 48 hours.” Rhett laughs into a kiss, hand finding the other man’s hip. </p><p>“I’m glad you chose this option too,” Rhett chuckles against his lips. </p><p>He feels Link’s dick begin to harden against his thigh as he kisses down his neck. “Up for another round, baby?” Link asks, shifting so he’s between Rhett’s knees.</p><p>“Of course,” Rhett says, moaning as Link wraps a hand around him, stroking idly. </p><p>“Fuck, I wanna watch you come again,” Link groans, smoothing his free hand up the inside of Rhett’s thigh. </p><p>“Yes please, alpha,” Rhett whines, grinning up at his partner. Link growls and dips down to kiss up Rhett’s leg, not stopping until his lips are at his hole. He breathes in deep and flattens his tongue over the pucker before gently beginning to work him open. Rhett moans, hand finding Link’s hair and calf hooking around his neck. Most alphas aren’t very interested in the way he feels, so having his ass eaten is a treat. He gasps and mutters curses as Link introduces a finger. </p><p>Once he’s pumping two fingers into him, Link lifts his head and watches Rhett’s face. “You taste incredible,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to his thigh. Rhett whines and nods, making Link grin. </p><p>Rhett’s eyes fly shut and he shouts, “Ah! Right there, Link. Oh-”</p><p>“Fuck, baby,” Link groans, abruptly pulling his fingers out and pushing Rhett’s legs open further, “Ready for me?”</p><p>Rhett nods frantically, hooking his hand under his knee to bring his leg up as Link grabs his hips and presses his tip to the ring of muscle. “Oh, fuckin’ shit, baby,” Link moans, “I think you feel even better this time.” With a laugh, Rhett wraps his leg around Link’s waist and pulls him in closer. “Damn,” Link sighs, leaning up to give Rhett a kiss. He takes over holding up Rhett’s leg as he slowly pulls out and thrusts back in, shoving a whine out of Rhett. “That’s it, let me know how much you like it,” Link growls, setting a hard rhythm. </p><p>Moaning out nonsense, Rhett gladly takes every inch, one hand on the back of Link’s neck and the other bracing himself against the headboard. “Fuck me so good, alpha. You make me feel so full,” he whimpers. </p><p>“Yeah?” Link breathes, leaning in for a sloppy kiss, “You love takin’ this cock, don’t you?” Rhett nods and bites his lip, whining when he feels Link’s knot swell to press on his prostate at every pass. </p><p>“Fuck, Link,” Rhett groans, “Fuck, please please, oh fuuuck.”</p><p>“Yeah, baby? You almost there for me?” Link asks, breathless against Rhett’s shoulder.</p><p>“Mhm,” Rhett moans, dragging his nails down Link’s back as he arches into his orgasm. </p><p>“There you go, baby, fuck,” Link breathes, kissing his face before resting his head on his shoulder and continuing to grind his hips, gasping hot against his skin. Rhett whines wordlessly as his knot rubs against his overstimulated prostate. “I wish I could mark you,” Link whispers so low Rhett can barely hear it. His hands grip the sheets as his body spasms hard, filling Rhett to the brim. At last, he relaxes on top of him, leaving soft kisses up Rhett’s neck between breaths. Rhett wraps an arm around his waist and reaches for a blanket that he made sure would be close enough beforehand. </p><p>“Thank you, alpha,” Rhett murmurs, burying his nose in Link’s hair and breathing in deep. </p><p>Link lifts his head and gives him a proper kiss, “No. Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fucked it Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett wakes tangled in Link’s limbs and the blankets, early morning light streaming through the curtains. Link’s hips twitch every once in a while where his hard dick presses into Rhett’s thigh, but he gradually determines that the man is still sound asleep. He runs his fingers through his hair, appreciating the soft texture of it. The strands look more grey in this light, but Rhett still finds him just as beautiful. </p><p>He feels safe. There are some alphas who don’t want to touch while they sleep and Rhett doesn’t particularly care, but there is something off-putting when an alpha finishes and then refuses to touch him at all. He reserves the right to cut off his services if an alpha is taking advantage or doing something that he doesn’t like, but he just doesn’t always feel safe when he wakes up the next morning. This morning, he does. </p><p>Link’s fingers curl around his hip, squeezing slightly as he wakes and snuggles more into Rhett’s side. Rhett turns his head in order to watch those gorgeous blue eyes flutter open sleepily and a lazy grin forms on his face. “Good morning,” Link mumbles before rolling to his back and stretching, almost cat-like. He sighs contentedly and asks, “Up for a morning fuck, baby?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Rhett says, hand sliding down the expanse of Link’s chest and stomach to grip his dick loosely, giving a few strokes that make Link groan. “Think you have the restraint to fuck me nice and slow, alpha?”</p><p>Link side-eyes him and smiles, “I don’t know, no promises with your scent driving me insane.” He rolls over on top of Rhett and frames his head with his arms, lining up their cocks and rutting against his stomach, making it Rhett’s turn to moan. He breathes in deeply, filling his lungs with Link’s scent. Warmth coils in his stomach and in the back of his mind beneath all the arousal, it occurs to him that he’s feeling the beginnings of his heat. Very little could stop them now, though, as Link slips a finger and then two into his ass, rubbing just the right spot. He kisses up his neck as Rhett presses back on his hand. </p><p>“Oh, god, please fuck me,” Rhett whines, gripping the sheets. Link lifts back up to look into his eyes, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips before doing as Rhett asked, pushing in with one smooth thrust and then repeating the motion slow and steady, dragging whimpers from Rhett’s throat. </p><p>He sucks some marks into Rhett’s neck, mumbling, “Damn, I love morning sex.” Rhett chuckles and squeezes his hips with his thighs, urging him impossibly closer. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” Link breathes, burying his nose in Rhett’s neck and thrusting more urgently. </p><p>Rhett doesn't have the energy to process that as he pushes back to meet Link’s hips, muttering, “Fuck”s and “oh shit”s under his breath. Knot swelling too much for him to pull out any more, Link grinds into Rhett’s body, groaning against his skin. “Lemme ride you, alpha,” Rhett says, sentence punctuated with a whimper as Link hits his prostate just right. </p><p>Link simply moans at the prospect, pressing a kiss to Rhett’s cheek before rolling them over and putting Rhett on top. He promptly braces his hands on Link’s shoulders and throws his head back in ecstasy, eyes shut tight. “Gonna come, baby,” Link warns, squeezing his hips. Rhett nods and grinds down harder, moaning as Link thrusts once as much as he can and fills him up. He groans in overstimulation as Rhett keeps grinding, chasing his release. Link takes Rhett’s dick in hand and helps him, stroking firmly. Frantically thrusting between Link’s hand and cock, Rhett finally gets there, spurting messily between them and moaning something that vaguely sounds like Link’s name. He collapses on top of the other man, breathing heavily and occasionally whimpering in overstimulation. Link runs his fingers through his hair and tucks his nose back into Rhett’s neck to breathe his scent. </p><p>Once Link can pull out, in silence they get back in the shower. Link gets aroused and Rhett is happy to jerk him off, voice in the back of his head telling him to ask Link to fuck him again right there, but he knows that would only point to the fact that his heat is starting. He doesn’t want to lose his remaining time with Link. They dry off and pull on shirts, hands and lips lingering on warm skin as they head to the kitchen. Rhett puts the coffee on and offers to make omelettes, which Link immediately takes him up on, admitting that he’s not much of a cook himself. </p><p>He does try to “help,” though, standing behind Rhett when he’s at the stove and letting him feel his hard on against his ass, hands sneaking up the front of his shirt and over his chest. Finally, Rhett plates up the food and they take a seat at the kitchen table. Partway through his breakfast, Link clears his throat and fixes Rhett with a serious look. “I think we gotta be done, Rhett.”</p><p>“What?” he asks, thinking through everything they’ve done and wondering what he did wrong before realizing that Link is definitely not stupid.</p><p>“You’re starting your heat, I can smell it on you, and I don’t want to take advantage.” </p><p>“You wouldn’t be-” Rhett starts, but Link shakes his head and Rhett feels dumb for even suggesting it. There are reasons those rules are in place. It would cause… problems… and Rhett doesn’t want to lose this job. Link probably doesn’t want to lose his access to this service, either. Sighing, Rhett pushes his plate away, “Please don’t report me.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>He shyly looks up at Link, observing his unreadable expression. “Fuck me one more time?”</p><p>“Okay.” Just like that, Link’s hand is in the back of his hair, tipping his head back for a hard kiss. Rhett can’t help but moan into it, grabbing Link’s hips to pull him closer. Pulling at the hem, Rhett gets his shirt off. Link returns the favor and then noses down his neck, almost sniffing like a dog and Rhett groans as he nips and bites at his skin. “Never smelled anything so good in my life,” Link sighs, coming back up to kiss Rhett’s mouth again as his hand finds his cock. Hand around the back of his neck, he guides Rhett out of his seat and over so he’s sitting on the tabletop. “This’ll hold you?” Link asks absently as his fingers shift from dick to ass.</p><p>Rhett laughs breathlessly, “It should.” Link grins and kisses him one more time before pushing him to lay back and dropping to his knees. Trembling, Rhett fucks himself on Link’s tongue, whimpering and resting his legs on Link’s shoulders, resisting the urge to squeeze. “Fucking, oh shit, Link please, please fuck me, god, please,” Rhett begs, stroking his dick with one hand and pulling on his own hair with the other. He cranes his neck to see Link when he stands back up, moaning at the way his wetness looks dripping off his face. </p><p>Pulling his hips to the edge of the table with strong hands, Link teases his cock around Rhett’s entrance, making him beg some more, “Alpha, please, I need it, please. Link!” Finally, he thrusts in and both men groan, long and loud. It feels forbidden now, which somehow makes it so much hotter. Link fucks him good and hard, making Rhett cry out and the table creak. </p><p>“Never broken a fuckin’ table before,” Link grunts over the sound of their skin slapping together. Rhett just laughs breathily, pressing his head back into the wood. </p><p>“You feel so good, Link, fuck, I wish you could stay,” Rhett says, heels digging into Link’s lower back. </p><p>Link leans over him and presses kisses up his chest, saying, “Me too, baby, me too.” </p><p>Unable to pull out any more, Link grinds into his ass, pulling weaker and more fucked out whimpers from Rhett. He tugs his cock in time until Rhett shouts, “Fuck, Link!” and comes all over his fist. Once he catches his breath, he grabs Link’s hand and licks off his own release, making the other man throw his head back and groan, finishing inside him. </p><p>“Didn’t think this through,” Link mumbles, looking down at where they’re still connected and Rhett remains laid out on the table. </p><p>Rhett giggles a little wildly and runs a hand through his hair. “Definitely not the most awkward situation I’ve been in, but at least you didn’t break the table.” </p><p>“Might could have gotten there,” Link grins, patting the tabletop beside his hip. </p><p>Sighing, Rhett stares up at the ceiling. “I’m sorry I wasn’t entirely truthful with you. I felt it this morning, but I did think I’d be fine while you were here.” </p><p>Link gives him a small smile, “It’s okay, I don’t blame you.” They make eye contact with the knowledge that they’re going to finish their respective heat and rut orgasming to the thought of each other. Link smirks a little, at last able to pull out, making Rhett moan. He helps him off the table and back into his shirt before retreating to the bedroom to put on real clothes. </p><p>Rhett cleans up the kitchen, internally fighting with himself. His instincts tell him to beg Link to stay, but he knows he can’t. It’s for both their safety. Link returns and wraps his arms around Rhett’s waist from behind at the sink, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “I like you a lot,” he says quietly, grin in his voice. </p><p>Rhett smiles, “I like you too.” Link steps away to grab his bag and then they walk to the door. “I’m sorry,” Rhett says again.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Link assures him with a smile. He reaches up to give him one last soft kiss before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Rhett collapses onto the couch, face in his hands. He’s pretty sure Link won’t say anything to his boss and he’s not going to say anything about Link either. </p><p>For the first time in a long time he’s felt a real connection with someone, even if it was just sex, and he blew it. Fingers creeping between his thighs to brush over his hole, Rhett sighs and prepares to suffer through his heat alone with those blue eyes and that big dick on his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my tumblr @Harper44. It's pretty great if I do say so myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>